Russia (Alexander I)
Russia led by Alexander I is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD and Janboruta's Civilisations, with contributions from bernie14napoleonic era russians and WolfdogCiv5: Napoleonic Era Cannon. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Russia As Winston Churchill once said, Russia is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. It is a part of Europe and a part of Asia, yet separate from both. It is rich with natural resources, yet its people have historically been grindingly poor. It has been invaded and overrun by Goths, Huns, Mongols, French and Germans, yet remained uniquely Russian. It has been a superpower and a nearly failed state, a monarchy, communist dictatorship and democracy - all within a span of 100 years. Indeed, Russia is one of the most fascinating civilizations in all of human history. Alexander I Alexander I reigned as Emperor of Russia during the period of the Napoleonic Wars, and as the first Russian King of Poland and the first Russian Grand Duke of Finland. He was born in Saint Petersburg to Grand Duke Paul Petrovich, later Emperor Paul I, and succeeded to the throne after his father was murdered. As prince and emperor, Alexander often used liberal rhetoric, but continued Russia's absolutist policies in practice. In the first years of his reign, he initiated some minor social reforms and, in 1803-04, major, liberal educational reforms. He promised constitutional reforms and a desperately needed reform of serfdom in Russia but made no concrete proposals and nothing happened. In the second half of his reign he was increasingly arbitrary, reactionary and fearful of plots against him; he ended many earlier reforms. He purged schools of foreign teachers, as education became more religiously oriented as well as politically conservative. In foreign policy, he switched Russia back and forth four times in 1804-1812 from neutral peacemaker to anti-Napoleon to an ally of Napoleon, winding up in 1812 as Napoleon’s enemy. In 1805, he joined Britain in the War of the Third Coalition against Napoleon, but after the massive defeat at the Battle of Austerlitz he switched and formed an alliance with Napoleon by the Treaty of Tilsit (1807) and joined Napoleon's Continental System. He fought a small-scale naval war against Britain, 1807-12. He and Napoleon could never agree, especially about Poland, and the alliance collapsed by 1810. The tsar's greatest triumph came in 1812 as Napoleon's invasion of Russia proved a total disaster for the French. As part of the winning coalition against Napoleon he gained some spoils in Finland and Poland. He formed the Holy Alliance to suppress revolutionary movements in Europe that he saw as immoral threats to legitimate Christian monarchs. He helped Austria's Klemens von Metternich in suppressing all national and liberal movements. His reign also saw the conquering and forced cession of what is now Georgia, Dagestan, and much of Azerbaijan from Persia into the Russian Empire, following the Russo-Persian War (1804-1813) and the outcoming Treaty of Gulistan Alexander died without issue and after great confusion that included the failed Decembrist revolt of liberal army officers, he was succeeded by his younger brother, Nicholas I. Dawn of Man "Alexander I, Emperor of All the Russias and King of Poland, may good health and pious heart keep you. As founder to the Holy Alliance between Russia, Prussia, and Austria, you sought to challenge the otherwise homogenous revolution that was sweeping through Europe. Although a heartful reformer, you stood firm in the face of wreckless change, and defended with your allies the sacred rights of Europe against the belligerence of Napoleon of France and the republican menace. O' blessed Emperor, the fires of the French Revolution yet poison the hearts of common men. Can you bear the duties of sovereign and defend the ancient spirit of your motherland? Can you face your foes in battle and halt the advances of their heresy? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Hail, leader. I am Alexander I of Russia, and I am to God and my people the scales of liberty and sanctity." Introduction: "Dark days loom upon the horizon, my new friend. But fear not, for I, Alexander I of Russia, pledge to you my faith and my sword." Defeat: "What a dark day this is. Not only for Russia, but also for the people and their now broken spirit." Defeat: "Who would now defend the earth from its brash and haste liberty?" Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Science from Universities * 2 Magistrate |rewards = +20% Culture/ Faith* from Universities *Faith is activated if the Community Patch is enabled.}} Magistrate/ Dignitaries |rewards = -10% Unit Maintenance * +15% Military Unit Production Note: The effects of this Decision are also awarded to your Friends at the time of enacting.}} Great Merchant/Great Dignitary |option2name=We have nothing to say to this man. |option2details=Gain 1 free Social Policy |option3name= |option3details=}} Capital have a 35% chance to go into 1 turn of Resistance. * Gain a permanent 25% bonus to Worker Improvement Speed. |option2name=Conscript the Serfs. They will make adequate soldiers. |option2details=Lose 300 Gold per Worker * The Capital has a 10% chance to go into 2 turns of Resistance |option3name=Give the Serfs a modest sum and the right to land ownership. |option3details=Lose 200 Gold per Worker * The Capital has a 25% chance to go into 2 turns of Resistance * All current Workers are converted into Settlers}} Cities in Development Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now idealizing their faith and learning the irreplicable virtue of monarchy! We're quite content if the rest of the world were to also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Artwork. * TheLohoped: Research (City-List). * ''Wolfdog: ''Graphics. * ''bernie14: ''Graphics. * ''Richard Beddow: ''MusicNapoleon: Total War OST Track 01: Napoleon Bonaparte (Menu Theme) Napoleon: Total War OST Track 33: The Fields of War . References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Russia